


Felidae

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cockblocking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Smut, Tail Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, of the furry kind, super needy cockblocking cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis finds a sodden feline under his car one night and decides to take him home.  When he can't find its owner, he adopts the cat to fill a void of loneliness.  He gets far more than he bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

 

  “Mrrrrreow.”

  Ignis halted beside his car, keys in one hand, briefcase in the other.  He glanced around, trying to locate the cat he’d heard crying.

  One, two, three little sneezes followed by a pitiful wail.

  It tugged at Ignis’ heart.  It sounded distressed.  It also sounded very close. 

  Unlocking his car, he placed his briefcase on the passenger seat, tucking his keys in his pocket, he crouched down and peered under the car.

  Iridescent eyes blinked back at him, a black sodden shadow huddled near the wheel.

  “Oh, you poor thing,” Ignis murmured, holding his hand out towards the miserable feline.  The cat sneezed again, meowing pitifully.  “Come now, I won’t hurt you,” Ignis coaxed softly, wriggling his gloved fingers.  The cat craned its head forward enough to sniff at his fingertips, then a tongue rasped over his bare thumb.  Ignis chuckled, “do I taste nice?”

  The cat inched closer, just enough for Ignis to give it a scratch under the chin, which apparently it appreciated, extending its neck, arching its chin higher.  It gave Ignis a chance to see it bore no collar.  Possibly a stray.  And most likely hungry.  He withdrew his fingers, just enough that the cat would have to come closer for more.  It did, though hesitantly, one foot carefully placed before the other inched forward.  When Ignis extended his fingers again, the cat pushed its face into his palm, fur wet but still silky.  He could tell that once it was dry and warm, its fur would be soft as sin, fluffy and comforting to stroke. 

  Ignis sat himself down, keeping his movements slow and cautious, cross legged, leaving a space for the cat to crawl into should it wish, heedless of the mess his trousers would likely end up in.  They would wash.

  The cat crawled out from under his car, bumping its head against his knee, surveying the spot between Ignis’ thighs, sniffing delicately at Ignis’ hand again.  It looked up and blinked lazily, eyes a deep blue and locked on his own of green as if it were trying to see into his soul, or discern his intentions.  Ignis smiled encouragingly, patting his lap in invitation.  Then waited.  He knew if he reached out for it now, the cat would bolt, still too nervous and attentive to its surroundings, ears twitching this way and that, sodden tail swishing back and forth.

  “There you go, that’s much better isn’t it?” Ignis cooed as the cat stepped into his lap and padded, turning in a circle as it determined the best place to settle.  The cold of its paws seeped through his trousers, the cat giving another miserable sneeze.

  Ignis petted it, stroking his fingers through the fur around its ears.  It was jet black all over as far as he could tell, barely more than a kitten if he had to guess, its face still holding a kittenish look to it.  Small and compact, if a little thin.

  The cat peered up at him from its place in his lap, beginning to purr, the vibrations traveling along his legs.

  He picked it up carefully, under its front legs, holding it up in front of his face, “would you like to come with me?  Do you have a home, my little one?”  The cat blinked at him yet again, regarding him with an implacable stare.  “Lets’ get you dry and fed, shall we.”

  He placed the cat on his passenger seat, shifting his briefcase to the floor.  The cat sniffed the seat, curling into a little ball of inky fur, watching as Ignis settled into the drivers seat and started the car.  Its ears twitched at the rumble of the engine.  The cat was asleep before he reached the street.

  He took pictures of the little cat, posting them on a lost pets site.  No-one responded and the cat gradually became a fixture in his apartment.  It was male, quiet, loved snoozing in sunbeams by the big windows in his lounge, weaving his way around Ignis’ legs while he cooked in the kitchen, proving to be slightly picky about his food.  He was a little standoffish at first, simply sitting on his haunches and blinking at Ignis from across the room.  So Ignis employed his own version of nonchalance.

  It took a week or two, but he warmed up to Ignis and his habits, jumping up onto the couch one evening, curling up close but not too close, within reach if Ignis reached his hand out to stroke his fur.  The rumbling purr made ignis smile, his fingers slipping through his fur, finding his new friend particularly liked his ears being stroked, then down his back and along his fluffy tail.

  Little things started turning up in Ignis’ apartment, a soft bed that his little friend ignored with disdain, preferring the couch or the spot under the window, toys that he seemed to deem mildly amusing, batting at them with his paw, but only if Ignis played with him.  Ignis brought a collar home one afternoon, slipping it around the cat’s neck.  He endured it from the look in his furry face when Ignis sat back to admire how it looked.  He allowed Ignis to brush his silky fur with a new brush, eating delicately from a special dish Ignis acquired, yet still managing to make a mess on the floor.  Ignis simply found a mat to place under it to make clean up easier.

  “I should name you,” Ignis said to the cat one evening when he’d been ensconced in Ignis’ apartment for two weeks.  “It appears you will be staying and I can’t just call you cat, or puss, can I?”

  He received the same blinking stare that he always got from his observations.

  Ignis tried out several names, nothing seeming to fit and swore that the cat rolled his pretty blue eyes at some of Ignis’ attempts, stalking off to sit under the window and stare out at the city below.

  “What about Ink-pot?” Ignis chuckled, the cat flicking his ears and studiously turning his back to Ignis.  “Yes, I know, that was rather ridiculous, wasn’t it?  Midnight?  Would that work for you?”  The cat twisted his head around.  “Hmm, something along those lines perhaps.”  The cat rose, stretching sinuously, paws out in front, back arched, tail waving in the air.  “You seem to like that better than anything so far.”  He tipped his head to one side, sighing as he tried to think of something suitable.  “Maybe I can find something in here,” Ignis said, pulling a book from the shelf, flicking through the pages.

  Silence reigned for several minutes as Ignis perused the books pages, stopping here and there before continuing with a shake of his head.  The cat padded back over and settled himself on the couch cushions expectantly.  Ignis reached out and ran his fingers through silken fur absently.

  “Hmmm, Nocturne?”

  The cat pricked his ears up, rolling onto his back, exposing a belly for Ignis to rub.  He looked down at the motion, smiling softly, “you like that?  What about…” he glanced back down at the page he had open, “Noctis?”  The cat rolled again, wriggling against Ignis’ thigh, the closest he’d ever come to climbing into Ignis’ lap since he brought him home.  “Noctis,” he said softly, smiling again when he received a purr.  “Well, that suits you, I must say, you’re certainly as dark as night.”  He blinked in surprise as he received a lapful of purring feline, his newly named friend bumping at his chin, rubbing his face all over Ignis’ in a display of ownership, fluffy tail waving high like a flag.

  The cat settled into his lap in a little ball, turning his head to nibble at Ignis’ thumb, tongue rasping over the surface of his skin, his purr loud and content.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  “When’d ya get a cat, Iggy?” Gladio asked, commencing a stare off with Noctis.

  Ignis chuckled, watching Noctis stalk closer to himself and hop onto the couch to sit between Gladio and his owner.  Apparently warning Gladio to keep his distance, facing Ignis’ friend, narrowed blue eyes locked on Gladio’s of amber, tail swishing back and forth. 

  “I found him under my car a few weeks ago, I tried to find his previous owner, yet no-one responded so I claimed him, or rather he claimed me,” Ignis answered, petting Noctis gently.  Noctis swivelled his head, bumping against his palm before swinging his gaze back to Gladio.

  A low rumble came from Noctis as Gladio put his hand out to stroke him, withdrawing his hand sharply as Noctis’ ears flattened against his head.

  “Don’t think he likes me,” the man muttered.

  “He took a little to warm up to me, typically aloof for a cat, I’ve called him Noctis,” Ignis explained, Noctis letting out a little answering meow at his name.  “It means night, I tried several other things, but he responded best to that.”  Ignis scooped him up, cradling him against his chest.  His thumb was immediately sought out to nibble, something Noctis seemed to like to do.  Reaching down beside the couch cushions he pulled out a little soft toy fish and waved it in Noctis’ line of vision, hoping to distract him from his staring contest with Gladio that he’d resumed from his perch in Ignis’ arms.

  Noctis gave Ignis’ thumb one last rasping lick before sinking his teeth into the fish, rolling down into Ignis’ lap to wrestle with it, all four feet braced against the fish as his sharp little teeth tugged.  Ignis chuckled, rubbing Noctis’ ears.

  “He likes that fish,” Gladio observed, pleased that the cat’s attention was diverted from staring at him with his disconcertingly blue eyes.

  “To play with and to eat,” Ignis added, teasing the fish toy from Noctis’ grip and tossing it across the room.  Noctis scrambled after it, pouncing on it after a butt wiggle, sauntering back with the fish proudly in his mouth.  “He’s rather good company, I must say.  It’s nice to come home to him.”

  “Wouldn’t a hunky guy in your bed be better?” Gladio said with a smirk.  Noctis shot Gladio a look at his words, looking for all the world like he was disgusted at the suggestion.  “Woah, did you see that?”

  “See what?” Ignis asked, petting Noctis as he accepted the fish toy offering from his cat.

  “He glared at me.”

  Ignis huffed, “don’t be ridiculous, Gladio.”

  “Seriously, he’s givin’ me stink eye,” Gladio muttered.

  “Perhaps he knows you prefer dogs,” Ignis chuckled, tossing the fish again.  “Cats are rather discerning creatures after all.”

  “Yeah, don’t think that’s it,” Gladio mumbled.

  Ignis laughed, “are you trying to say my cat has it in for you because you suggested I should have some random man in my bed?  Preposterous!”

  Having worked out Ignis’ routine, Noctis began to get clingy, wrapping himself around Ignis’ ankle as he made to leave his apartment each morning, looking up with his blue eyes, pleading with Ignis to stay and give him cuddles.

  Ignis would unwind Noctis from around his leg, pressing a kiss atop his furry head, assuring him he would return that afternoon.  Depositing him on the couch with a quick stroke, Ignis would make his escape, his cat meowing in reproach.  He’d have felt guilty if it weren’t for the fact he knew Noctis would seek out a sunbeam to loll about in all day.

  “You are bloody spoiled already,” Ignis laughed one afternoon, scooping Noctis into his arms and carrying him to the kitchen.  He placed Noctis on the floor and smiled as he felt his furry body weave around his legs as Ignis prepared something for them both to eat.  “Chicken tonight, Noct, what do you think about that?”

  “Mmmrreow,” Noctis answered, purring at his feet, looking longingly at the counter.

  “No, you may not come up, we have had this conversation before,” Ignis admonished when Noct reached his front paws up the cabinets, stretching himself out to full length.  Noctis sat back down at Ignis’ words with a huff.  “Oh, come now, no need to pout.”

  Noctis did indeed look like he was pouting, stalking away to sit under the window and stare out at the city lights as they came on.  He only returned when Ignis placed his bowl down and called out to him.  Noctis finished his meal first, climbing up onto one of the dining chairs to peer over the edge of the table and watch Ignis eat the rest of his chicken and rice.

  “Forgiven, am I?” Ignis asked, spearing up a piece of chicken with his fork.  Noctis meowed back, blinking lazily.  Noctis rested his chin on the table, Ignis shaking his head, “definitely spoiled.  Here…” he held out a piece of his chicken to Noctis.  The cat took it delicately from his fingers and jumped down, taking it back to his bowl and devouring it. 

  Once he cleaned up after dinner, Ignis laid back on his couch, book in hand, music playing softly.  Noctis came and sat on the floor beside him.  Ignis reached his hand out absently, toying with soft ears, scratching his chin.  A loud purring began and Ignis shifted his gaze from his book to the shining blue eyes blinking up at him.

  “Oh,” Ignis exclaimed as Noctis jumped up and curled into a ball on his stomach.  “I do believe you are making yourself entirely at home.”

  A little purring meow came from Noctis in response.

  As Ignis settled in to bed, his bedroom door was nudged open, then a soft thump as Noctis landed on the covers, stalking closer he stretched himself out beside Ignis.  Ignis rolled his eyes, taking in this new change in the status quo.

  Noctis peered up at him, looking like he was asking permission to stay.

  “Well, you are here now, I guess it’s alright,” Ignis murmured.  “It’s not like there is anyone else here,” he sighed.  Noctis rested his head on Ignis’ stomach.  “It’s been a while.”

  Shaking his head, Ignis closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  He was talking to his cat.  About the state of his non-existent love life.  Cursing himself for being pathetic, he curled up around Noctis’ furry body and slowly drifted off to sleep.

  He fell into a dream, a dream of porcelain skin, dark hair, a man who’s face he couldn’t see, except for brilliant blue eyes.

  He woke in the morning feeling intensely lonely and dissatisfied.  The dream of the night before had reawakened a need he had pushed down after too many bad dates and less than stellar sex with men he only had a passing interest in. 

  Noctis followed him around the apartment as Ignis cleaned, keeping his mind as busy as possible to distract himself.  Plonking himself on his couch, he glanced around.  He had no work to do, cursing his efficiency.  His friends were all occupied, most likely doing things with their partners and Ignis detested feeling like a third wheel, declining what he felt were pity invites in favour of staring morosely at the floor.

  Noctis bumped his head against Ignis’ leg, his own blue eyes sad, matching Ignis’ mood.  Ignis scooped him up and buried his face in the ruff of fur around the cat’s neck, cradling him close.  Noctis leaned into him, sensing he needed the comfort.

  “What is wrong with me, Noctis?  Why am I alone?”

  Noctis meowed softly, nudging at his chin, rubbing his face all over Ignis’.

  Ignis petted him, hand smoothing over his fur down to his tail.  Noctis curled it around Ignis’ wrist, twitching the tip against the palm of his hand.  Noctis rubbed against his chest, seeming to tell Ignis he was cared about and Ignis truly appreciated the little cat’s efforts.

  “I’ll be alright, Noct, just feeling sorry for myself.”

  The cat peered up at him, for all the world looking as if he didn’t believe him.

  Ignis shook his head ruefully, “no, really, I am being ridiculous.”

  Noctis huffed softly, tucking his tail around himself and settled his head on Ignis’ chest.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Ignis was plagued by the dream of the man with dark hair every night for over a week.  The man would come to him the moment he dropped off to sleep, sauntering close to wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist, resting his head on his chest.  He would whisper how much he wanted Ignis, how wonderful he was, how he was adored.  Ignis would wake frustrated that the man wasn’t beside him.

  The only company he had in his bed was Noctis, finding the cat snuggled under the covers against his bared chest one morning, another to find Noctis laying stretched out over his stomach, draped like a fuzzy blanket over his middle.  Yet another morning found Noctis nose to nose with Ignis. 

  The eighth morning that Ignis woke from his slumber, he reached out for his phone, opening an app he hadn’t touched in months.  He updated his profile, changed the photo and waited.

  Meeting someone online wasn’t something he particularly wanted to do, however he wasn’t meeting anyone through the normal channels, so this would have to suffice.

  His own hand and a cat for company didn’t constitute a relationship.

  He needed something more. 

  Still feeling frustrated, Ignis padded off to the bathroom, stripping off his sleep pants and stepping under the spray of water he immediately reached down.  One hand planted firmly on the wall of the shower, the other curled around his length, his dream foremost in his mind, he bit back a groan as he imagined the dark haired man’s hand around his dick instead of his own.  Twisting his fist as he stroked, he dipped his head between his shoulders, eyes screwed shut as pleasure tightened his stomach and shot down his spine, curling his toes.  His moan was soft as he released, his seed washing down the drain, he panted harshly.

  He finished the rest of his shower quickly, scrubbing himself down.  When he turned the spray of water off he yelped in surprise to find Noctis watching him by the door, pink tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

  “Gods, Noctis!” Ignis grumbled, embarrassed.  He shook his head at himself as he wrapped a towel about his waist to cover his nakedness.  Then rolled his eyes.  Noctis was a cat.  Noctis didn’t care if he was naked.  His cat strolled forward, sniffing at the water beading on Ignis’ leg, tongue rasping over his skin as he tasted it.  Ignis blinked down at Noctis.  “Ahh, what are you doing, I am sure there is water in your bowl?  Are you so lazy you have to drink it off me instead of walking out there to get it?”

  Noctis merely gazed up, expression implacable as always, tongue flicking out to lick at more of the droplets on Ignis’ leg.

  “Go on, shoo, I’d like some privacy please,” Ignis muttered, scooping the cat up and depositing him back in the bedroom, shutting the bathroom door to hinder any further attempts at entry.

  Noctis was no-where to be seen when Ignis had dried off and returned to his bedroom to dress unaccountably relieved he could clothe himself in peace.  Once he had styled his hair and placed his glasses on his nose, he entered the lounge to find Noctis sprawled in front of the window, toy fish between his paws.

  Ignis went to the kitchen, making himself some breakfast before he warmed up some leftover steak from the night before, depositing it in Noctis’ bowl.  He watched in amusement as Noctis trotted over and sniffed, letting out a pleased little meow as he tucked in with gusto.  As Noctis devoured his breakfast, Ignis got himself organised for work, only to find his keys weren’t where he usually left them.

  He glanced around, eyes narrowing as he spied a hint of silver peeking out from under the couch.

  Kneeling down, he grasped hold of them and turned to give Noctis a baleful glare.

  “Alright, you little pervert, there is no need to hide my keys,” he admonished as he waved them at Noctis.

  The cat merely commenced washing his furry face, licking his paw, wiping it over his whiskers.  And completely ignoring what Ignis had said.

  However the moment Ignis picked up his briefcase, Noct ran over and wrapped around his leg, just as he normally did every morning Ignis made to leave.

  “You know I will be home later, Noctis.  And I know you will spend the day sunning yourself, do we really need to do this every morning?”

  Ignis chuckled as Noctis meowed plaintively in response.  Stooping down, he picked the cat up and settled him in front of the window, handing him the toy fish that was his favourite.  He stroked down Noctis’ back, bending to press a kiss to his furry head.

  Later that morning at work Ignis checked his phone and was pleased to see there were a few enquiries on the dating app.  He scrolled through them, wincing at a few that were obviously only interested in sex, lighting on one that seemed interested in more.

  He pondered it for a moment and sent off a reply.

  They messaged back and forth a few times, exchanging snippets of information about each other before Ignis took the plunge and asked if he would like to meet for coffee after work.  He really wanted to ascertain whether this man was serious or not.  When he received an affirmative, Ignis nominated a time and place to meet, somewhere comfortable and public.

  Customarily early, Ignis surveyed his surroundings, picking a table by the window and settled in to wait.  If the man didn’t show, he could still enjoy a coffee, head home and relax.  He only had to wait a few minutes before his date showed up, strolling up and smiling.

  “Ignis?”

  Ignis nodded as he rose, holding out his hand for the other man to shake.  The man’s hand was warm in his own, firm.

  Nyx, he discovered, was quite nice, tired of the dating scene, yet giving it another go as there weren’t many options that didn’t involve dating people his friends had set him up with or trawling through bars which inevitably ended up being a disaster.  Ignis could thoroughly sympathise with that.  Nyx asked what he did and Ignis explained what his job was, essentially an assistant to the CEO of a company in the city, one that Nyx had heard of.  Ignis followed that up by asking about what Nyx did.

  “I’m a private body guard for someone I can’t name,” he winked and Ignis laughed at that, liking the slightly smug cockiness that Nyx exuded.  “It’s interesting work though, get to go places I probably normally wouldn’t.  Keeps me on my toes too.”

  “I can imagine it would,” Ignis replied smoothly, also imagining that Nyx would be quite fit as a result of his work.  He eyed Nyx thoughtfully, yes, he most definitely seemed fit enough from what Ignis could tell.

  “Makes dating a bit tricky sometimes, most guys want to know who I work for straight away and I kinda like to keep that under wraps until I trust ‘em.”

  “Ahh, yes, perfectly understandable though.  Did you need to sign a privacy agreement?” Ignis asked.

  “Yeah, the boss said it’s up to me to reveal who I work for as long as I trust them, otherwise I’d be hounded for info.  This way, he gets a body guard and I get a job that I like.  Good thing about my job is everyone tryin’ to get his attention kinda ignores the fact I’m there, I blend in,” Nyx said with a smile.

  “You?  Blend in?  I find that hard to believe,” Ignis scoffed.  Nyx was attractive, oozing confidence, the kind that he found sexy.

  “And I find it hard to believe you’re single,” Nyx shot back with a smirk.

  “Flatterer,” Ignis smirked back over the rim of his coffee cup.

  “Is it workin’?” Nyx asked.

  Ignis raised his brow, “possibly.”

  Nyx laughed at that, “I think I like you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  When Ignis slid the key into his door after his date with Nyx, Noctis was sitting on the other side caterwauling sadly.  He immediately felt guilt settle in his stomach like a stone.

  Ignis set down his briefcase and keys, picking up his cat.

  “Oh, darling, I am sorry,” he said, Noctis rubbing his face against Ignis’.  “I did not mean to take so long.”  Three cups of coffee and two hours later, he’d left Nyx with a promise to meet up again.  “Are you hungry, Noct?  What do you think about fish tonight?”  Noctis’ ears twitched, “I thought you might like that,” Ignis chuckled.  Noctis followed him around the kitchen, clinging even more than usual as if he’s afraid that Ignis might vanish.  Ignis knelt down when Noctis had been tripped over for the third time in as many minutes. 

  Noctis placed his front paws on Ignis’ thighs, leaning up to nuzzle at his cheek.

  “Oh, Noctis, it’s alright, I’m here.  I was late, I know, but it will happen every so often.  I will always come back though,” he assures his cat.  Noctis blinks up at him.  Ignis wished he could understand what was running through the cat’s mind in that moment, hoping he will be able to accept Ignis’ occasional absences of an afternoon.  Noctis was the most clingy, needy cat he’d ever come across, not that he minded that.  He rather enjoyed how pleased Noctis was to see him when he arrived home from work.

  “Mrrrph,” Noctis meowed, mingled with a purr.  Ignis ruffled the fur around Noctis neck and settled him back onto the floor.

  “Now, can I finish our dinner?” Ignis asked, head tilted as he regarded Noctis at his feet.  Noctis padded away to sit by the counter, out of Ignis’ way a little.  Ignis smiled, “thank you.”

  When Ignis stood at the counter, chopping and preparing, he felt a furry body curl around his feet.  Ignis chuckled as he continued readying his own meal and Noctis’, cutting the fillets of fish, ready to be fried in the pan warming on the stove.  Noctis shifted off his feet as Ignis moved to begin cooking everything, but as soon as he was back at the counter, Noctis wove his way about Ignis’ legs, purring loudly.

  As the smell of cooking fish wafts through the apartment, Noctis weaves faster, nose working, whiskers vibrating in excitement.  He began to meow as Ignis plated his own fish and flaked Noctis’ into his bowl.  He took his plate to the table as he let Noctis’ fish cool, grabbing it and his cat.  Noctis stretched out, sniffing in appreciation, practically salivating.

  Placing the bowl down with Noctis beside it, Ignis knelt down and petted his silky fur for a moment, Noctis purring as he gobbled his fish down, pausing for a moment to bump at Ignis’ hand.

  Once Ignis was done, and cleared away his dinner things, he settled down on the couch, immediately having his lap occupied by a purring feline with a warm full belly.

  Ignis leaned back, laying against the armrest of the couch, thinking to just close his eyes for a moment.

  A warm heavy weight against his chest and stomach, lips pressed to his jaw, hands stroking his sides.  Ignis moaned softly, pressing up against the weight over him, begging for more of the gentle touches, aching for kisses that were never bestowed.

  “Ignis,” a deep male voice murmured by his ear, puffs of warm breath hot against his skin.  “I am yours, will you be mine?”

  Ignis groaned, “yes, please.”

  Desperate for a proper look at the man who plagued his dreams, Ignis peered down, jet black hair, the same porcelain skin he remembered vividly.  Darkened blue eyes met his, something odd about them that rang alarm bells in the back of his mind.  Plump lips trailed along his jaw again as Ignis brought his hands up to tangle in the man’s ebony locks.  His eyes slipped closed again, head tipped back.  His fingers encountered something odd atop the man’s head, soft, pliable.  He frowned and made to sit up, but the weight held him down, hands pushing at his shoulders. 

  Ignis groaned again, his own hands skittering down the man’s naked back.  He felt divine, skin smooth as silk.  Then, as he moved his hands down to the man’s ass, something soft wrapped around his wrist.

  A tail?  Why was he dreaming the man had a tail, of all things?  And why was it making him even more aroused?

  Ignis drew in a sharp breath.

  The weight on his chest and stomach vanished, a soft thud on the floor somewhere beside him.

  Ignis scrubbed his hand over his face, peering between his fingers into the darkness of his loungeroom.

  “That was…odd,” he muttered as he swung his body around to sit up.  His body was thrumming with arousal, fire racing through his veins.  “Bloody hell, all this from a dream.”  He leaned back, pressing the heel of his hand against his groin, moaning.  Flicking his eyes around the room, he couldn’t see Noctis anywhere, knowing he’d feel uncomfortable if those blue eyes were observing him like this.  He rucked his shirt up, stroking his fingers over his stomach, slipping them down to push his pants down around his thighs.  Ignis tipped his head back as he wrapped his hand around himself.  He worked his hand up and down quickly, needing some relief from the insistent throb of his cock.

  Honing in on all his favourite spots, Ignis rutted his pelvis up into his fist, movements becoming erratic as he barrelled towards orgasm.  He let slip a little whine as his stomach clenched, curling his palm over flushed head of his dick, catching as much as he could as he came.  Slumping back, he let out a long exhale, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to clean up his mess.

  Ignis swivelled his head around, the sound of Noctis giving a low rumble coming from by the window behind him.  He flushed high over his cheekbones, realising that his cat had just witnessed his debauchery.

  He slunk away to place the handkerchief in the wash, then headed to the bathroom to thoroughly clean any lasting evidence from himself.  Planting his hands on the bathroom counter, Ignis hung his head.  The sound of claws clicking on the tiles reached his ears and he glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Noctis, wide-eyed and staring at him with that implacable look on his furry features.

  “Apologies,” Ignis muttered, flushing even brighter than before.  Noctis stalked closer, weaving around Ignis’ legs, rubbing against him, purring.  Ignis sighed, then bent to scoop Noctis up, “your owner is…disgusting.  That was unbecoming of me.”  Noctis merely opened his mouth and nibbled at Ignis’ thumb, rough tongue rasping over it.  Ignis peered down at the cat in his arms, shaking his head at the slightly smug look on his face.

  “Mmmrrreow.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes behind his glasses as Noctis continued chewing on his thumb, “come on, bedtime.”  Noctis jumped out of his arms and darted out of the bathroom, Ignis finding him already curled in a ball on the bed, leaving just enough room for Ignis to climb in beside him.  Shaking his head ruefully, Ignis slid his sleep pants on and crawled under the covers, shifting Noctis aside so he had more room.

  “For someone so small you certainly take up a great deal of room,” Ignis huffed, laying back against the pillows.

  The cat huffed a breath out in response, then stretched out to his full length along Ignis’ side as if proving Ignis’ point, one paw slung over Ignis’ stomach like he was cuddling his owner.

  At work the next day, Ignis sent Nyx a message, asking him if he would like to come over one evening, let him cook for him.  Nyx almost immediately replied, telling him he was free in the evening if that worked.

  Ignis smiled to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose as he began mentally preparing meals that Nyx might enjoy.  He grinned wider as he thought about after the meal, perhaps they could watch a movie, which might lead to a little snuggling on the couch.

  He was feeling exceedingly optimistic when he left work, texting his address to Nyx, stopping to procure a few extra ingredients.

  As it turned out, the evening was a bit of a disaster.

  All because of his cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis cock-blocks Nyx

 

  Ignis pottered in his kitchen, Nyx would arrive in around an hour and he wanted to get as much of his preparation out of the way before he arrived so that they could converse properly.  Noctis had seated himself on a bar stool on the other side of the island counter, watching every move Ignis made in fascination, ears twitching this way and that as he listened to Ignis chopping and slicing.

  Once he had the oven going, Ignis headed for the shower, wanting to freshen up.  He had just enough time to shower and dress before Nyx arrived.

  Noctis followed him to the bathroom, plonking down on his ass, tail swishing as Ignis gathered his clothes and deposited them on the counter.

  “Oh, no you don’t, you fuzzy pervert, I am going to shower in peace, thank you very much,” Ignis muttered, grabbing Noctis before he tried to slip under the cabinet out of reach.  Closing the door quickly, he grimaced at the caterwauling that Noctis set to out side the wooden barrier.  “I won’t be long, for goodness sake, cease that infernal racket.”

  Noctis gave one last plaintive meow and then was silent.  Ignis assumed he’d gone to pout by the window, or perhaps take his annoyance out on the toy fish.

  When Ignis emerged, Noctis was in hiding.  He frowned as he glanced around, unable to spot the cat anywhere.

  “Where did you go?  Noctis?  Gods, do I need to put a bell on your collar?”

  A low growl came from the corner, under a small table.  Ignis bent down, iridescent eyes blinking back at him.

  “I take it you don’t like the idea of a bell.”

  Ignis caught the swishing motion of Noctis’ tail, clearly displeased by the notion.

  “Alright, no bell, but please come out so I can feed you.  Nyx will be here soon.”

  Another low growl.  And a refusal to come out of hiding.

  “Well then, I guess you will come out when you are ready to eat,” Ignis muttered, confounded by Noctis’ odd behaviour.

  The cat was still in hiding when Nyx knocked on his door, but Ignis distinctly heard the hiss that Noctis gave when Nyx sat down.

  “Ahh, you have a cat?” Nyx said, shifting so he could look around to see where it was.

  “Hmm, yes, but he’s being a little silly this evening,” Ignis replied, frowning at where a fluffy tail protruded from under the table in the corner, sweeping back and forth across the carpet.  “He really is normally very sweet and affectionate.”

  Ignis poured Nyx a glass of wine taking it over to him before he poured his own.  When he turned back to the kitchen to plate up their meals, Noctis shot out from under the table and launched himself up onto the couch cushions next to Nyx, fur puffed up to make himself bigger and more menacing.

  Nyx laughed at him.

  That was not the best of ideas, apparently Noctis found that offensive, growling low in his throat.

  “Noctis!” Ignis admonished, coming to scoop him up and rescue Nyx from furry feline wrath.  “That is not how we treat company,” he murmured.  He placed Noctis down by the window with his fish toy, raising a brow when Noctis ignored it, instead staring at the back of Nyx’s head.

  As they ate and talked, Ignis didn’t notice Noctis creeping stealthily closer, peering around the edge of the couch, then darting under the dining table while Ignis’ attention was diverted in the opposite direction.

  Nyx gasped, dropping his fork and leaned down to peer under the table at a smug looking Noctis.

  “What the fuck?”

  “What’s the matter, Nyx?” Ignis asked, concerned about the outburst.

  “Ahh, nothing, all good,” Nyx mumbled and picked up his fork.

  Ignis glanced under the table to spy Noctis nonchalantly cleaning his face.  He paused in his ministrations and blinked innocently at Ignis.  Ignis had the distinct impression that his cat had just done something untoward to Nyx.

  Gladio’s words came back to him then.  He’d been sure Noctis had it in for him.  At the time Ignis had brushed it off, now, however he wasn’t so sure that his friend hadn’t been correct.

  As the night wore on, his suspicions proved true.  Noctis was acting…possessive of Ignis.  When they settled on the couch, Nyx had made to take Ignis’ hand, pulling back with a sharp inhale as Noctis bounded up and sat between them.  Ignis huffed and shifted Noctis to the other side of him, disappointed when Nyx didn’t move to take his hand again.

  Instead Nyx shifted his arm to the back of the couch, his fingers toying with Ignis’ hair.  He shot Nyx a rather coy little glance over the top of his glasses, shuffling a little closer, inching his own hand towards Nyx’s thigh.  All movement was aborted when Noctis launched from the cushions to the back of the couch by Ignis’ head and sank his sharp little fangs into the meat of Nyx’s hand.

  “Shit!  He really doesn’t like me,” Nyx muttered, rubbing his hand and glaring at Noctis.

  “I am so sorry, Nyx, he really isn’t like this usually.”  Ignis stood and scooped up the offending feline, holding him up under his front legs, “Noctis, that was mean.”

  Noctis hung his head, looking rather contrite, then shooting Nyx a look of pure malice.  Ignis tutted, shifting Noctis to cradle him against his chest.  He took him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed, waving his finger at the cat as he stared back.

  “You stay in here if you can’t behave yourself.”

  Though Noctis was imprisoned in Ignis’ bedroom he still made his presence felt, wailing and crying at the bedroom door.

  It thoroughly ruined the mood.

  Nyx made his excuses and Ignis was sure he would never see the man again, but Nyx pressed a kiss to his cheek as he left, giving him a soft smile.

  “Maybe we should go out next time.”

  Ignis grimaced, Noctis still crying from the bedroom, “yes, perhaps that is best, at least until he settles down, I am sure he would get used to you.”

  “Yeah, well, until then, there’s always my place,” Nyx said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

  “Hmm, I will have to think on that,” Ignis murmured, pulling Nyx back in to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

  When Ignis let Noctis out of his bedroom he was almost bowled over by the enthusiastic welcome.

  “Oh, Noctis, darling, it’s alright, I am sorry I had to put you in here, but you were behaving abominably.  Nyx is…a friend, you can’t treat my friends like that.”

  “Mmmeeeoooow.”  It was such a sad sound that Ignis stooped and picked him up, stroking his silky ears and kissing the top of his furry head.

  “Mmm, you’re forgiven.  Now are you hungry, you neglected to eat earlier,” Ignis said, carrying him out to his bowl.  Noctis sniffed at the now cold food in his dish.  “I can warm it up again.”

  Noctis blinked up at him, bright blue eyes wide, tip of his tail twitching.

  “I take that as a yes,” Ignis chuckled, picking the bowl up in one hand, Noctis cradled in his other arm.

  When Ignis woke in the morning it was to a sharp set of teeth nibbling at his ear, a warm weight pressed to his side.

  He opened his eyes and shrieked.

  Laying beside him was a very naked, very real man.  Black hair, porcelain skin flushed pink, plump lips.  A set of furry cat ears on top of his head, sharp fangs protruding his lips, and a fluffy tail appearing over his shoulder.

  Bright blue eyes with slitted pupils widened in alarm.

  And then he was gone in a flash of crystalline blue sparks so bright Ignis shielded his eyes.

  When he dared look again, Noctis was sitting beside him, meowing in distress.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  “N…Noctis?”  Ignis scrubbed at his eyes.

  Noctis cowered on the covers, ducking his head between his paws.  Ignis reached up and tugged at his earlobe.  He hadn’t been dreaming, not imagining the teeth sinking into his flesh.  And he was absolutely sure he had been awake a few moments ago.  He just couldn’t quite process what had happened once he opened his eyes.

  Noctis stayed very still, his fur quivering slightly.  Ignis reached down tentatively and ran his fingers through his silky pelt.

  “Noctis…Gods, is that even your name?”  Ignis rubbed at his face with his other hand.  “What are you, exactly?  Can you talk?”

  Noctis turned his furry face back up to Ignis and nodded.

  Ignis’ eyes went comically wide.  He withdrew his hand slowly as Noctis turned away.

  Another flash of blue and Ignis gasped as he was faced with a naked back.  And a tail.

  “Oh,” he whispered.  The face that twisted over a bare shoulder was the one from his dreams.  With an embarrassed expression.  “Ahh, a moment,” Ignis said, scrambling for his bathrobe and handing it to the man…cat…whatever he was.

  “Thanks,” a deep voice said as the man/cat hybrid slipped the sleeves over his arms and shrugged into it.  His shoulders were slumped as he tied the robe around his waist, furry tail peeking out from under the hem at the back.

  “Umm,” Ignis began, then halted, completely at a loss as to what to say.

  “You got my name right, Noctis, took you a while, but yeah, you got it right.”

  “Well, that’s…good,” Ignis whispered.  “Would you turn around please.”

  Noctis stiffened a little, but he eventually shifted so that he was side on, glancing over his shoulder, cat ears flat against his head, almost hidden in his shock of black hair.  The slitted pupils of his feline shaped blue eyes was a touch unnerving in his very human face.

  “I’m Felidae,” Noctis said bluntly.

  “Felidae?”  Ignis tipped his head to the side, “cat?”

  “No, um, yeah, I mean that’s what I am, Felidae.”

  “Oh, so…cats are related to you?  Is that what you mean?”

  Noctis nodded, “yeah, but we are the apex predator of our…family tree, I guess you could say, the only ones that can…do this,” he waved his hand at himself.

  “So, there are more of you?  Do you have a home?  Somewhere you belong?”

  Noctis dropped his gaze again, shaking his head, then nodding slowly, “I ran away.”

  “Oh…”  Ignis didn’t quite know what to do with that information.  He didn’t know what to do with any of it in all honesty.

  “I was only going to be gone for a while, just see what humans were really like and then…then you found me.”

  “Do you wish to go home?” Ignis asked quietly.

  Noctis shook his head slowly, then more emphatically, his eyes finding Ignis’ again.

  Ignis looked away, “ah, sorry, it’s just a little unnerving,” he murmured gesturing to Noctis’ eyes and ears.

  “Oh, I can change that,” Noctis mumbled, closing his eyes for a second, cat ears and tail melting from sight, human ears appearing on the sides of his head.  When he opened his eyes again, the slitted pupils were replaced with normal human looking ones, but the shape of his blue eyes was still slightly feline.  They were quite pretty, Ignis thought.  All of him was pretty.

  “I have been dreaming you, haven’t I?”

  “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Noctis answered, flushing.  “You’re the nicest person I have met, the others…I scared some when I first tried meeting them, they didn’t like the shape I took, so I changed into a small one and that was…scary for me.  Everything was so big and I got lost.”

  “You…the size you have been here isn’t your normal…form?” Ignis asked, delicately.

  “Where I was raised, I was in my half human form, y’know, with the tail and ears and…” he gestured to his eyes.  “But when I wanted to hunt, I guess you’d call me a panther, the big black one.”

  “Oh,” Ignis breathed out.  “Is it uncomfortable for you to hide y…your tail and so on?”  Ignis flushed, “I am sorry to ask you so many questions, I just find it, find you to be fascinating.”

  Noctis shrugged noncommittally, “I don’t mind.  And it doesn’t hurt or anything.”  He shifted to face Ignis properly, “I’m sorry.  I was a shit last night.”

  Ignis hummed, “you were a bit.  Why?”

  Noctis ducked his head, averting his gaze, “he…I…shit…”  Noctis swallowed nervously, then glanced back up, his expression morose.  “I got territorial.”  He looked away again, “do you want me to go?”  His voice sounded so hushed, so broken, Ignis reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

  “I…I didn’t say that, Noctis.”  Ignis swallowed, shifting his own gaze away, “I have to apologise too, for some of my own…indiscretions.”  When he looked back up, Noctis was biting his lower lip, hiding a small smile.  Ignis coughed to cover his embarrassment.  “If you are to stay with me, we should probably set some ground rules.”

  “No jumping on the kitchen counter,” Noctis chuckled, a deep purring sound.

  Ignis huffed out his own laugh, “not exactly.”

  “No biting your…friends,” Noctis tried again, smothering another chuckle.

  “Yes, that would be a good start, I should think.” 

  Peering through a fringe of unruly black hair, Noctis blinked, “um, can I still sleep in here?  It’s so nice and warm.”

  “Ahh, I…” Ignis faltered.

  “Please, I’ll be good, I promise,” Noctis pleaded.  “And…um, if you have a friend stay, I’ll transform and sleep out there.” 

  Ignis frowned, “you wish to remain as my…cat?  To other people, I mean.”

  Noctis nodded, “ah, yeah, at least for now, if that’s alright with you, Ignis.  I don’t want anyone else to know what I am.”

  Ignis flushed at the way Noctis said his name, so softly.  “I sincerely doubt anyone would believe me, if I told them.  I’ll keep your secret, Noctis.”

  Noctis shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and resting his head on his chest, “thanks.”

  Ignis looked down at the man in his arms, small smile curling his lips.  “You’re very welcome, Noct.”

  Noctis purred against his chest and Ignis laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately.  He laughed harder when Noctis’ stomach growled insistently.

  “Hungry?”

  “Yeah.”

  “Breakfast then, umm, have I been feeding you things you like?  Do you want something different?” Ignis asked.

  Bright blue eyes met his of green, eager and happy.

  “Fish?  Can I have some fish?  Please.”

  Ignis snorted, “of course you can, I’ll make you anything you like.”

  “You’re the best, Ignis,” Noctis murmured, nuzzling into Ignis’ chest again.  “I feel safe with you.”

  Ignis felt warmth flood in his chest, spreading right through him.  He hugged Noctis tighter, not wanting to let go.  He pressed a kiss into Noctis’ soft hair, noting it was just as soft as his fur was.  Then he stiffened in Noctis hold, suddenly very aware that he had a rather attractive man in his arms, not a cat.  Well, not exactly.

  “Let’s get you some clothes, shall we, then breakfast.”

  “I can change back if that makes you more comfortable,” Noctis whispered.

  Ignis tipped his head up with a finger to his chin, “no, I am fine, I want _you_ to be comfortable.  I am sure I have somethings that would fit you.”

  “You don’t have to, I have some of my own.”

  Ignis blinked, “you do?”

  Noctis grinned and waved his hand, crystalline blue sparks showering from his fingers.  They were replaced by black clothing.

  “Right,” Ignis murmured, pulling away from Noctis, “I’ll let you dress.”  He escaped out into the lounge and stood there for a moment, dumbfounded by the events of the morning.  Running his hand through his hair he grimaced at the time.  He would be late for work at this rate.  He glanced back at his bedroom door and made a snap decision.  He’d never taken a sick day, but he would today.  There was so much more he wanted to ask Noctis.  He was insatiably curious about the…Felidae.

  When Noctis emerged from his bedroom, Ignis tilted his head to one side.  Noctis had on a black t-shirt, matching cargo shorts, a pair of biker boots and a soft black leather collar.  The whole ensemble made him gulp back a gasp of surprise.  He was adorable with his unruly mass of hair sticking out at odd angles.

  Noctis smiled at him shyly, fingering the collar around his neck, “is this ok?”

  “I…ah…yes,” Ignis mumbled.  He coughed behind his hand, “you don’t need to wear that if you don’t want to,” Ignis added, gesturing to the collar, trying to desperately ignore the connotations it brought to the fore.

  Noctis grinned at him, smile coy, “I’m still your cat, Ignis.  And I like it.”

  Ignis bit back a groan, this was going to be rather difficult.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone gets a kiss

 

  Adjusting to Noctis being…what he was, had Ignis spinning.  Add that to the obvious affection that Noctis had for his…owner wasn’t the right word anymore, had for Ignis was compounding the confusion he was feeling.  Ever since Noctis had shown his true form, Ignis had been going over the events of the past few weeks, sifting for snippets that he could have analysed better.  One thought that kept coming to the fore was the night he’d thought he’d been dreaming on the couch.  He was now sure he’d been awake, yet in that in between state of consciousness.  It had been Noctis laying over him, running his hands up Ignis’ sides, nibbling at his jaw and driving him to madness.

  The words Noctis had whispered, what Ignis had answered…

  He couldn’t deny that the Felidae was attractive, exceedingly so.

  And then there was Nyx, the man he’d started dating.  And Noctis’ reaction to him, becoming territorial.

  Ignis’ life was an utter mess.

  When Ignis had visitors Noctis would transform into the lovely little cat that he’d adopted, purring around Ignis’ feet.  And he was on his best behaviour.

  Prompto, a friend he’d made at work, thought Noctis was adorable, cooing at the cat the moment he’d waltzed into Ignis’ apartment.

  “Aww, he’s so cute, Iggy, look at ‘im, glorious ball of floof!” Prompto said, scooping Noctis up out of Ignis’ arms.  Ignis winced, waiting for hissing, growling.

  It didn’t happen.

  “Well, that is a relief,” Ignis murmured as Noctis purred loudly, snuggling into Prompto’s hold.

  “Why’s that, Igs?”

  Ignis pushed his glasses up, “ahh, when he met Gladio he entered into a staring contest, and then…I had a date come over and Noctis bit him.  He’s a little territorial,” Ignis explained, running his hand over Noctis’ back, nonplussed when Noctis turned his head towards Ignis and bloody winked at him.

  “You were just protecting Iggy, weren’t you?” Prompto cooed at Noctis, scratching under his chin.

  Noctis just purred louder, nudging at Prompto’s hand to get him to stroke him.

  After Prompto left, Noctis emerged from Ignis’ bedroom, dressed and scratching at his hair.

  Ignis regarded him, arms crossed, “so, what was that?”

  “What?”

  “With Prompto, you were…” Ignis faltered, not sure why he felt so confounded.  He’d asked Noctis to behave around his friends, but for him to do it…

  Noctis shrugged, “Prompto seemed like a cat person, he’s cool.”  He turned his blue eyes on Ignis, tilting his head, “you asked me to be nice, so I was being nice.”

  “Right,” Ignis murmured.

  He kept thinking about it, and was still thinking about it when he settled down on his side of the bed.  Noctis crawled under the covers beside him, maintaining a little distance between them so Ignis wouldn’t feel crowded and uncomfortable as he’d done every night since the revelation.  Ignis rather missed the feel of him curled up beside him.

  He decided to test this newfound compliance.

  “Noctis, are you awake?” he whispered, turning onto his side to face him.

  Noctis shifted, peering up at Ignis, tail, ears and slitted eyes.  “Yeah, what’s up?”

  Ignis reached out without thinking about it, stroking one of Noct’s cat ears, chuckling when a fluffy tail moved under the covers to stroke Ignis’ thigh languidly.

  “Apologies,” Ignis murmured, “they’re just so soft.”  He flushed and averted his gaze. 

  Noctis purred, shifting closer, “s’ok Ignis, feels nice.  What’s the matter?”

  “I was thinking of having some friends over for dinner one evening, I was wondering how you would feel about that.”

  Noctis’ fangs dug into his bottom lip, his ears twitching, “I…who will be coming?”

  Ignis could hear the trepidation in his voice.  He inhaled deeply, knowing not everyone would be to Noct’s liking.

  “I intend to invite Prompto, he may bring someone.  Gladio and his girlfriend, Crowe.  And…Nyx.”

  “Gladio has a girlfriend?” Noctis asked, eyes wide.

  “Yes, he does, they’re practically married at this point,” Ignis said with a reassuring smile.

  “He likes dogs,” Noctis grumbled, “but I won’t bite him or anything.”

  Ignis laughed, “good to hear.”  He stroked Noct’s cheek, “but what of Nyx?”

  Noctis’ slitted blue eyes darted away, “I…I don’t like him.”

  Ignis tilted Noctis’ face back to him, “may I ask why?”

  “He…he wants you, he thinks you’re his.”

  Noctis’ words were hushed, halting, broken.

  “Noct, Noctis, I have only been on a few dates with him, I’m not…his,” he said, taking a deep breath.  “But nor am I yours, I am my own person.”  He bit his own lip at the morose blue eyes staring up at him.  “Even if it doesn’t go anywhere with Nyx, I would still like him to be a friend.”

  “But if…if he…and you…I would have to go,” Noctis whispered, tears glimmering in his eyes.

  “Oh, Noctis,” Ignis murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around him, “no, no you won’t ever have to leave, I wouldn’t make you go.”  Ignis found the very idea abhorrent.

  Noctis quivered in his arms, “you don’t understand, I would have to leave you.”

  Ignis pulled back, “but why, he would never have to know…”

  “No, you don’t understand, it’s not that.”

  “Then why, help me understand,” Ignis whispered, searching Noctis’ gaze.

  Noctis growled low in his throat, surging up, lips meeting Ignis’, his fangs scraping against them, his tongue flicking out to lick at the drop of blood his fangs had created.  Ignis shivered at the feeling, curling his hands in Noctis’ whisper soft locks, pulling him closer, his own tongue darting out between parted lips to touch tentatively at the rasp of Noct’s.

  Noctis shuffled closer, melting into Ignis’ hold, their bodies flush as he deepened the kiss.  Noct’s furry tail curled around Ignis’ hip, the tip stroking up his back.  Ignis moaned, assaulted by the force of the desire coursing through him, Noctis slipping his thigh between Ignis’ legs, pressing against him.

  Ignis groaned, pulling away, panting.

  Noctis lifted a hand, finger trailing over Ignis’ bloodied lip.

  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

  Ignis blinked slowly, licking at his lip and Noctis finger, “you didn’t mean to kiss me?” he teased.

  Noctis mewled, “I meant the fangs, I forgot.”  He closed his eyes for a moment, snapping them open to look at Ignis with more human eyes, showing his teeth to Ignis.  No fangs, at least not the feline variety.  The ears and tail were still intact however, much to Ignis’ delight and amusement.

  Ignis reached down under the covers, stroking Noctis’ tail from base to tip, the soft fur springing between his fingers.  Noctis squirmed against him, growling in pleasure.

  “Oh, you like that?”

  Noctis nodded desperately as Ignis did it again, “Ignis.”

  The way Noctis purred his name sent a tingle down his spine, “so, you _meant_ to kiss me?”

  “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks,” Noctis admitted shyly, peeking up from beneath a fringe of midnight hair and lashes.  “And I fucked it up.”

  Ignis licked his lip again, the coppery taste of blood on his tongue, “I wouldn’t say that, Noct.”  He tugged at Noct’s tail again, chuckling as it wrapped around his wrist.  “You are very endearing and I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what it would be like to kiss you.”

  Noctis blinked up at him, grinning, “can I do it again?”

  Ignis contemplated that, but he pulled back a little further, “not right now, I…Nyx, it wouldn’t be fair to him, or you, or indeed myself to continue with this right now.”  Noct frowned.  “I am not saying that it’s not a possibility, Noctis, I just need to be sure.”

  Noctis ducked his head, “yeah, I guess I can understand that.”  He made to pull away completely, “I’ll go out…”

  “No, you don’t have to,” Ignis said quietly, placing a hand on his arm.  “We have been sleeping in this bed together for weeks, months even, I enjoy having you in here.”  Ignis leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Noctis’ flushed cheek.  The Felidae snuggled back in, resting his head on Ignis’ chest.

  “Night, Ignis.”

  “Sleep well, Noct.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis discovers something that makes Noctis melt

 

  Though Ignis had told Noctis he needed time to think, to be sure, in reality, in his heart, he already knew what he was going to do.  He just couldn’t quite comprehend what he was doing.  And he needed to resolve the situation with Nyx amicably.  He did like Nyx, but Noctis had wrapped himself around Ignis’ senses, blotting out all else.  And if Ignis was going to embark on a relationship with Noctis, they needed to find a way to introduce him into Ignis’ public life without arousing suspicion.  Maybe help him get a job to help occupy his time while Ignis is at work.  And then there’s the undiscussed issue of Noctis’ family…if he has any.  Noctis simply refused to talk about it, even going so far as to transform, then sitting on his furry obstinate ass and glaring at Ignis.  Ignis had merely walked over and picked him up, flipped him on his back and scratched his fluffy belly.  Noctis had huffed, then melted into Ignis’ scratching fingers, squirming in delight.

  He had retaliated however, the next day when Ignis came home from work he almost had a coronary when a distinctly _not_ small cat stalked over to him where he was frozen in shock, looking up at him with a smug look.  Ignis was sure he was thinking ‘flip me over and scratch my belly now, asshole.’

  He’d knelt down in front of the huge feline form of Noctis, marvelling over the sheen of his inky pelt, the musculature of his frame.  Noctis preened, bumping his head into Ignis’ chest so hard that he’d landed on his rear with a thump.  And then had a lap full of deadly feline.  A very heavy, rumbling feline.  All Ignis could do was giggle uncontrollably.

  Noctis was stunningly beautiful like that.

  He was cute and adorable as a small house cat, but as a panther, he was all lethal grace.  As a man?  Ignis just wanted to kiss him breathless, but he refrained, only bestowing kisses when Noct was in feline form, feeling that was somehow different.  So he’d plant a kiss to Noctis’ furry head and ruffle his fur, grinning at the coy look he’d get in return.

  Noctis would always be in feline form when he returned home, just in case someone was with him, only transforming when he knew it was safe, sauntering back out, dressed in the outfit that he’d first worn, complete with collar.  The soft black leather against the porcelain of his throat did things to Ignis that he tried desperately not to think about.

  He was failing at that.  Badly.

  “Umm, Ignis?”

  Ignis startled out of his reverie, blinking at Noctis from behind his glasses.

  “Y…yes Noct?”

  Noctis scratched at the back of his head and tapped the toe of his boot on the floor, “umm, this dinner thing?  Can I…can I come…as me, like this, I mean?”

  “Oh, ah…” Ignis mumbled, dumbfounded by the request.  “You want to meet my friends as…what exactly, what would we say?”

  “I…I could be a friend from out of town or something, staying with you.  I’m gonna have to meet them like this sooner or later right, I mean you want me to stay…” Noctis faltered.  “Yeah, it’s a bad idea, sorry.”

  “You don’t want to hide all the time,” Ignis surmised.  “I guess that could work, but what would we say about my missing pet?”  He paused, “and the fact you have the same name.”

  “Right, yeah, it was a dumb idea,” Noctis muttered and tried to turn away.

  Ignis grabbed his arm and pulled him close, “no, it’s not dumb, just not thought through.  Come sit, talk with me, we’ll see if we can come up with something to say, if they ask any questions.”

  “Really?” Noct smiled up at him, blue eyes shining.

  Ignis’ breath caught in his throat, he swallowed nervously, “yes, really.  I think it would be good for you to make some other friends.  Now, you’re my friend from out of town, where would we say you’re from?”

  “Umm, I dunno, I know the Duscae region pretty well, maybe there.”

  “Hmm, alright, Duscae, what about Taelpar?  I have gone there a bit for work, we could say I met you there.”

  “Ok, cool, that works, I know that spot pretty well.  Maybe we could tell them I work for someone there that your boss deals with, and that’s how we met,” Noctis added brightening by the second.

  “Hmm, I don’t know that anyone would believe you are an assistant, could we say you’re a relative of someone my boss knows, perhaps.”  Ignis eyed Noctis carefully at that suggestion, but Noctis seemed pleased with it.  And he really didn’t seem the type to cater to anyone else, except Ignis himself.

  “Yeah, ok,” he nodded, “so, um, what about why I am here?”

  “Well, how about you were coming to town and thought you’d drop by before you found somewhere to stay and I offered you a bed here, there is the spare room after all, not that you use it, but they needn’t know that.”  Ignis warmed to the idea.  “Now about my ‘pet’, that could be a little trickier.”

  “Umm, ok, well, maybe we say that his real owner came forward,” Noctis suggested.

  “Oh, so you won’t be making appearances as my pet anymore, I shall miss that,” Ignis teased.

  “Only when it’s just you here, Ignis,” Noctis said with a wink.  He shuffled closer so that he was pressed against Ignis’ side, “and I like it when you stroke my ears and tail.”

  “Cheeky kitten,” Ignis laughed.

  Noctis eyes went dark at that, biting his lip.  It was a look that absolutely went directly to Ignis groin.

  “Oh…” Ignis moaned.  His eyes flicked from Noctis’ hooded blue ones to his lips caught between his teeth.  Breaking his own rule, Ignis tangled his fingers in Noct’s hair and pulled him forward, capturing his lips.  Slow and languid, Ignis moved his lips against Noct’s, trying not to get caught up in it and sink into oblivion.

  “My name…it’s just a coincidence,” Noct murmured against his lips, his hands gripping Ignis’ shoulders, continuing the conversation through the kiss.

  “Mmmhmm, coincidence,” Ignis agreed, pressing their mouths together again.  Now that he’d started kissing Noctis, he didn’t particularly feel like stopping.  It was too intoxicating.

  “What about…Nyx?” Noctis whispered, pulling back just far enough to ask.

  Ignis groaned, “I’ll…I’ll find a way to…tell him it’s not…that I’d rather…be just friends,” he muttered between kisses.  “Now, stop talking, kitten.”

  Noctis growled and dove in, thrusting his tongue between Ignis’ lips, fisting his hands in Ignis’ shirt and hauling him closer.  Ignis’ brain went completely blank, only able to operate on a purely physical level, his tongue curling with Noct’s.  Ignis moaned as Noctis clambered into his lap, bringing them into even closer contact.  He delved deeper with his tongue, sparks travelling along his veins, Noctis mewling into his mouth as he squirmed.  It only made it more difficult for Ignis to maintain some semblance of control.

  He ran his hands up Noct’s sides, down his back, slipping further to cup at Noct’s ass, squeezing gently and trying to keep his own hips still.  Noctis moved his hands from Ignis’ shirt up to his hair, tugging his head back, his mouth trailing kisses down over his jaw to his neck, teeth scraping over a sensitive spot that left him gasping for air.  His mouth was soon claimed again, Noctis seemingly ravenous for more of Ignis, their tongues dancing together as Ignis fought the urge to rip Noctis’ clothes off.

  Noctis had no such reservations however, tipping them sideways and twisting so that he was laid over Ignis, thighs trapping Ignis’ hips, their chests flush, rising and falling in tandem.  Ignis kept his hands firmly on Noct’ ass, cupping and squeezing, moaning softly into Noct’s mouth as he felt his hands leave his hair and travel down his sides, pulling insistently at his shirt to free it from his pants.

  Ignis pulled his mouth away, Noctis questing after it again.

  “Noct…please, we need…to slow down,” voice hoarse, lips tingling and swollen as he dodged Noct’s mouth.  “I know I started this, but…”

  Noctis hovered above him, panting, cheeks flushed pink, his lips as swollen as Ignis’ felt.

  Ignis caved.

  One hand left Noctis’ delectable ass to cup the back of his head and coax him down again, “just kissing, for now.”  Noct’s eyes darkened further at the implication, resting his head against Ignis’ as he tried to get his breath back.  Ignis cupped his cheek, thumb running over the smooth skin of his cheekbone, down to his jaw, bringing their mouths into contact again, slow, exploratory.

  Ignis groaned as Noctis settled back over him, losing himself in their kisses, his free hand moving from Noct’s ass to the base of his tail peeking out from the top of his cargo shorts, gripping it and stroking its length.

  Noctis sucked in a harsh breath, “fuck, you’re a tease.”

  “You tease me with every bloody thing you do…Kitten,” Ignis murmured against his neck, nibbling as he went.  Noctis moaned, diving back in to lock their lips together.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

  “This was an utterly abysmal idea,” Ignis muttered to himself, standing in his kitchen surreptitiously keeping an eye on proceedings.  Noctis was fidgeting on the couch as far away from Nyx as he could get.  Nyx, for his part, was ignoring the man on the other end of the couch in favour of chatting to Prompto, who, to Ignis’ surprise, had turned up alone and dejected.

  “Got dumped…again,” was all he’d said as he entered Ignis’ apartment.

  Gladio and Crowe appeared to be enjoying themselves at least, and Noctis had given a discreet thumbs up to Ignis when he met Crowe, mouthing ‘cat person’.  Ignis had to smother an undignified snort at that.  Noctis really did classify people as either cat people or dog people.

  Noctis was turned towards where Crowe and Gladio sat on the other couch, but Ignis could tell he was keeping a track of every move Nyx made as if waiting for him to approach Ignis. 

  “So, how do you know Iggy?” Gladio asked Noct, “don’t remember him mentioning you.”

  “Speccy, I’m hurt, you didn’t tell them about me,” Noctis called out, teasing in his tone.  Ignis nearly dropped the ladle he was holding.

  ‘Speccy’?  Where the bloody hell did that come from, Ignis mused as he got a firmer grip on the ladle.  He could see Nyx become intensely interested in the conversation.

  “Nah, I just know him through my uncle, met him in Taelpar when he came down with his boss.  His boss does some business with Uncle Ardyn,” Noctis explained, sticking to the half-assed story they had cobbled together properly once they had extracted themselves from the couch the night before.

  “Indeed, Noct showed me about the area while Luche was busy with Ardyn,” Ignis added.

  “Oh, I might know Ardyn, what’s your surname?” Prompto piped up.

  Ignis stiffened in the kitchen, white-knuckling the ladle as he waited for Noct to respond.

  Smooth and calm, Noctis answered, “Lucis-Caelum,” grinning at the little blonde, “doubt you’d know him though, he’s super private, only deals with Luche coz he has to.”

  “Huh?  Lucis?” Gladio frowned.

  “Ahh, yeah, waaaay back, the family were involved in settling the area, they married into the Caelums and well, yeah,” Noct muttered.

  Ignis had the distinct impression that might actually be his true history.  They’d not discussed any of that and Noct had just reeled the details off as if they were second nature.  He filed the information away for further discussion, in private.

  “Where’s that hellion you call a cat, Ignis?” Nyx said.

  Noctis bristled.  If he’d been in feline form he’d have scratched Nyx’s eyes out.  Ignis didn’t want to think what he’d do to the man had he been in his hunting form.  And he definitely didn’t want to think about cleaning the results out of his carpet.

  “Someone finally found my lost cat posting, apparently their daughter has been beside herself with worry over her cat Fluffy,” Ignis said, averting his gaze.

  “Aww, that’s too bad, he was a cool cat, I liked him,” Prompto put in.

  “Need some help, Speccy?” Noctis said, rising and moving to the kitchen.  “I’m good at slicing stuff.”

  “Nice diversion,” Ignis whispered when Noct was close enough that no-one else would hear. 

  Noctis grinned, blue eyes bright, bumping Ignis’ hip with his own, “thought it might help get rid of that frown on your face.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, handing Noctis a knife, “here, slice the mushrooms.”

  He felt Noctis stiffen beside him and looked up to see Nyx had sauntered over to sit on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter.  Noct studiously kept his gaze on the task in front of him, ignoring Nyx’s presence, though Ignis could tell he was irritated, and actually watching him like the predator he was.

  “So, no-one to warm your bed anymore, huh?” Nyx smirked.

  “Hmm,” Ignis hummed noncommittally.  Gods, he hoped Nyx wouldn’t say anything suggestive, particularly with Noct in earshot.

  “So, what do you do?” Nyx asked Noctis.

  “Me?  Trust fund kid, mainly, but I do work at a martial arts dojo in Taelpar sometimes for something to do, thinking about doing that here,” Noct said quietly.  “Something to sink my claws into.”

  Ignis snorted, then coughed to cover it, side-eyeing Noctis who grinned at him.

  The rest of the evening wasn’t a great deal better, though Nyx had backed off a little, focussing his attention on the effusive blonde.  Prompto beamed every time Nyx spoke to him.  Seeing an opportunity, Ignis encouraged it, seating Nyx and Prompto side by side at the table, with Noctis beside Prompto, then Ignis, then Gladio and Crowe on the other side of him. 

  “Nyx could possibly help you with that, Prom,” Ignis said when Prompto spoke of looking for someone to take over patrol duty at the building where they both worked.  “He’s a body guard, perhaps he knows someone.”

  “Would ya, Nyx, that’d be a big help, save me having to advertise,” Prompto grinned at Nyx.

  “Sure, why not, think I might know just the guy for ya, Blondie,” Nyx answered, nudging Prompto who flushed.  Nyx shot Ignis a curious look, to which Ignis simply shrugged and looked away.

  He didn’t get away with it quite that easily however.

  As everyone started to leave, Nyx hovered.  Noctis ducked his head and headed to where the bedrooms were, stealing a quick glance at Ignis.  He tried to reassure Noct with a smile and waved him off.

  “So, is it just me or are you not that interested anymore?” Nyx stated baldly when they were alone.

  Ignis sighed and gestured to the couch, settling himself on one end.  It was his own fault for dithering.

  “I apologise, I just don’t feel…romantically inclined towards you.  I do like you as a friend,” Ignis said, offering a sad smile to Nyx.

  “Well, can’t say I’m not disappointed, you’re hot, but if you don’t feel it, can’t push it, can I?”  Nyx grinned ruefully, “and we didn’t exactly get very far anyway, so, I guess we can be friends.”

  “I would like that, Nyx and thank you for being understanding.”  Ignis sighed internally in relief.  He felt so much better with that off his mind.  And now he could concentrate on Noctis.

  “So…” Nyx began, giving Ignis a sheepish smirk, “as my friend, were you trying to set me up with Blondie?”

  “Ahh, was I that transparent?” Ignis blushed, “it just seemed that you both got along well.”

  Nyx grinned, “yeah, he’s…cute.  And don’t think I didn’t see the looks that Noct guy was givin’ you.  Or the ones you were trying to hide.”

  “Gods,” Ignis murmured, burying his face in his hands, cheeks hot in embarrassment.  “I…we aren’t…”

  “Shit, Iggy, I’d tap that if I were you.  He really likes you and you like him, I’d guess.  So, if you two aren’t…ah, you know, well, you should be maybe.”  Nyx rose and moved towards the door.  “It’s late, I better go.  I’ll catchya ‘round, Iggy.”

  Ignis followed in a daze, “yes, perhaps coffee sometime soon.”

  “Yeah, cool,” Nyx answered with a wave as he left.

  Ignis shut the door and leaned against it, exhaling softly.  Running his hands through his hair, he slumped.  Had he really been obvious enough in his desire for Noctis that Nyx had picked up on it.  He’d tried to be careful.

  He startled when Noct appeared in his line of vision, worried frown on his face.

  “Ignis…are you alright?”

  Ignis laughed, shaking his head, “I am fine, just glad that is all over, there were far too many moments when I was sure I was going to expire.”  He strode towards Noct, smiling softly.  “You did wonderfully.  No-one even commented about the name thing.”

  Noctis stepped forward, meeting Ignis halfway, peering up at him through his hair.  Ignis swept it aside to see his eyes better.

  “And the Nyx thing…is that all ok too?”

  Ignis dropped his head, groaning, “he worked it out before I said anything.  And picked up that I was attempting to push him and Prompto together.  _And_ that there is something…between us.  He was very good about it all though.”

  “Mmm, does that mean you feel better about everything?” Noct asked, head tipped to one side.

  Ignis reached his arms out, pulling Noctis in, letting out a little laugh when he felt a pair of furry ears tickle his cheeks as he rested his head on Noct’s.  He peered down to Noctis’ ass, chuckling as a fluffy tail twitched and vibrated, curling up towards Noct’s shoulders.

  “Come, Kitten,” he drawled, stroking the tail, smirking at the little growl of pleasure from Noctis.  “Let me show you how much better I feel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up, the smut...


	10. Chapter 10

 

  Ignis growled, a low needy sound in the back of his throat as Noct pulled his t-shirt off over his head, discarding it to the side and stalking up to Ignis like he were prey.  His tail flicked from side to side, silky ears atop his head twitching with every little sound Ignis made, sultry grin on his face as he reached out and slid one button after another free on Ignis’ shirt.

  Ignis was paralysed by the sight Noctis presented, only moving when Noctis trailed sharp nails down his exposed torso.  His hands came up, moving involuntarily, caressing Noct’s chest, mapping over every dip and curve of his warm flesh.  He wanted to savour every single second, every inch of Noctis body.

  He tipped Noct’s chin up, staring into the deep blue pools of his eyes, gliding his fingers of Noct’s flushed cheeks, admiring the feline shape of his eyes, the plump parted lips.

  “Have I told you how beautiful you are?” he whispered.

  Noct blinked slowly, lazily, seductively Ignis thought.

  “No,” Noct murmured, lashes coming down to shield his gaze.

  “Then let me correct that travesty.  You are stunning, every aspect of you is beyond beautiful.”  Blue eyes met his of green, widened in surprise and bashful all at once.  “You came to me in my dreams, you’ve woven a spell around me and now you stand before me, I can’t quite fathom why you want me, but you do.  You are divine, Noctis,” Ignis asserted, searching the incredulous blue gaze pinning him to the spot.

  Noctis purred, a deep rumble that Ignis felt through his chest, dipping his head to slot his lips against Noct’s, moving them languidly, sensually.  Noct pushed his shirt from his shoulders, hands immediately caressing the bared muscles in his arms, giving a little mewl of pleasure as their chests rubbed together.  Ignis felt the little spark of arousal ignite and spread directly to his groin.

  They mouthed at each other for a moment before Ignis flicked his tongue between their lips, seeking Noctis’ to touch, to dance together.  He shrugged his shirt off completely, flicking his hand to toss it aside, cupping Noct’s face the moment he was free of the constriction.

  Noct rolled his pelvis forward, sinuous and thoroughly feline, their groins coming into contact.  Ignis pulled his mouth away to gasp harshly, Gods, he needed more of _that_.  He needed more of everything.

  “You’re gorgeous and wonderful and smart and sexy and everything I could ever want,” Noct whispered in his ear, his breath hot on his skin.  Ignis shivered, twisting Noct’s head so he could kiss him again, deeper, hungrily devouring him.  Noct mewled urgently, rocking his hips again, crushing and grinding them together.

  Noct’s tail curled around his waist to settle over the small of his back, holding him close.  It was a foreign sensation in this context, yet one Ignis found himself responding to, enjoying the caress of his fur against his skin.  He was glad Noct had chosen to appear thus.  He wanted Noct as his purest form, his true self.  Reaching into Noct’s unruly hair, he found his ears and rubbed over them, toying with the silky little tufts at the tips.

  Their mouths parted, both of them sucking in a lungful of air before crashing together again.  Ignis walked Noctis backward to the bed, pressing him down on it, nudging his thighs apart, climbing between them to lay over Noct, rolling his hips down, groaning at the delicious friction against his erection as it throbbed insistently in time with his rapid heartbeat.  Noct’s hands gripped at Ignis’ ass, urging him to grind harder, his own hips rutting up for more.

  There was too much clothing involved in this endeavour as far as Ignis was concerned.  As wonderful as the friction was, it just wasn’t quite what he needed.  Meandering his hands down Noct’s sides, he skirted the waistband of his jeans, feeling Noctis wriggle under his touches.

  Noct pulled his mouth from Ignis’, ghosting over the shell of his ear, “mate me.”

  Ignis’ breath hitched.  Oh sweet Shiva, could he possibly get more aroused?

  It spurred him into more urgent action, shuffling back to strip their remaining clothing off.  Noct help shimmy his jeans down his legs, wriggling as Ignis skimmed his fingers over the newly exposed flesh of his thighs.  His underwear soon followed, Ignis pausing long enough to appreciate the glorious view, chuckling as Noct’s tail stroked over his hand.  He stood back at the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his own pants and letting them pool at his feet.  As he stepped out of them, Noct sat up, reaching out to assist with the last scrap of fabric.

  Noct’s eyes luminous as Ignis’ erection sprang free, pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips, his hand reaching out tentatively, glancing up to see Ignis smile down at him.

  The Felidae took that as permission, his first touch featherlight, but it still forced a groan from Ignis, making a concerted effort to keep his hips from rocking forward.  The next touch was firmer, Noct’s fingers wrapping around him, his head dipping forward, a kittenish lick to his tip had Ignis’ knees quivering.  Darkened blue eyes peered up at him, taking in his reactions.  Ignis curled his fingers in Noct’s hair and watched as Noct dropped his mouth open, tongue laving his length.

  “Oh Gods,” Ignis gasped as he was engulfed by Noct’s mouth.

  Noct purred, Ignis almost collapsing from the vibrations around his cock.  He urged Noct’s head back, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing back over him, mouth seeking for that of the other, Noctis mewling when their bodies met, dicks sliding together.  Noct’s thighs parted, letting Ignis settle between them.

  “Ignis, please,” Noctis pleaded, hands tangling in Ignis’ hair, hips fretfully rising and falling.

  Ignis nuzzled his nose against Noct’s, “hush, Kitten, I’ll take care of you.”

  Noct melwed as Ignis lifted him and positioned him on his hands and knees, peering over his shoulder at Ignis, the iridescence of his eyes bright in the room, his cheeks flushed, lips parted, ears upright.  But it was his tail, waving high in the air and vibrating that stole Ignis’ attention.  And the quivering rim below it.

  Sweeping Noct’s tail aside, Ignis pulled Noct’s ass cheeks apart, his tongue laving the dusky pink ring of muscle.  He could feel Noct’s thighs shaking, the Felidae’s mobile tail wrapping around his arm.  He groaned into Noct’s ass as the Felidae arched his back, resting on his elbows in a pose reminiscent of how he would stretch in feline form, ass propped up in the air.

  Ignis prodded with his tongue, a small gasp falling from Noct’s mouth, the tail wrapped around his arm falling slack and to the side as Noct pushed back.  Ignis complied with the nonverbal request, gratified when Noct purred, a rumble so deep Ignis felt it against his tongue, his lips flush with Noct’s ass.  Flicking his tongue, curling it, he painted the walls of Noct’s channel, fingers prising the ring open further to allow more access.  Noct clenched around the delving muscle, writhing, fingers digging into the bed covers.

  “Ignis…fuck…” Noct swore softly, his voice little more than a whisper, hoarse and urgent.

  Ignis hummed, thrusting his tongue in deeper, delighting in the whine that reached his ears.  He pulled his mouth away with one last lick, admiring the shiver of anticipation that ran down Noct’s spine.

  Fumbling in his bedside drawer, he found the tube he wanted, quickly uncapping it and coating his fingers.

  “Breathe Kitten,” he whispered, leaning over Noct’s back to press a kiss to the back of his neck.  Noct mewled softly, tilting his head to give Ignis better access to the sensitive flesh at the top of his spine.

  Ignis blinked at the motion. 

  Oh!

  Noct wanted a mating bite, a bite designed to hold him still as Ignis entered him.  Ignis inhaled sharply, sliding a single finger into the heat of Noct’s ass, waiting for the fluttering clench to wane before he began to move it in and out slowly, probing and searching for the sensitive bundle of nerves within.

  He knew he’d found it when Noct stiffened, a low growling yowl rumbling through his body.

  “More, more,” Noct demanded.

  Ignis pushed another finger in beside the first, scissoring him open, preparing the way for something more substantial, Noct mewling louder with every brush of Ignis’ finger tips over his prostate.

  He tried to be diligent, careful, but Noct’s insistent wriggling, pushing back on his fingers, his tail swishing back and forth over his back broke all of Ignis’ composure.  Noct shot him a thoroughly debauched look over his shoulder when Ignis withdrew his fingers, licking his lips, fluttering lashes falling closed over his darkened blue eyes as Ignis slicked himself up.  They both sighed when Ignis circled the tip of his flushed cock around the ring, teasing them both.

  Ignis let out a shuddering breath as he breached it, Noct’s tail stiffening and standing straight up against his chest, the tip of it tickling at Ignis’ shoulder like a caress.  Noct shuffled back up on his hands, back sinuous as he dipped his head between his shoulders, gasping as Ignis pushed in further so that he was fully encased in the tight heat of Noct’s ass.

  “Gods, Kitten,” he gasped, holding still, trying to control his breathing.  Rolling his pelvis, Ignis withdrew, almost completely, then thrust back in, hard.

  “Oh, fuck, that feels so good,” Noct moaned.  Ignis could only agree with that, it felt wonderful, divine.  He experimented with long slow rolls of his hips that had them both shuddering.  He tried to maintain that same slow pace, yet it was not to be, not with Noctis urging him on.  His whole body felt like it was aflame, blood rushing in his ears, his own moans visceral.

  Noctis set to purring, pushing back to meet his every thrust.  The pace became punishing, sweat beading on their skin, the slap of flesh resounding as Ignis surged forward harder, planting his hands either side of Noct’s, laying his longer frame over Noct’s back, tail curling around Ignis’ waist to hold him where Noct needed him.

  Ignis bent his head, lips ghosting over Noct’s shoulders, meandering across slick salty skin to the nape of his neck.  Noct mewled, pleading, his ass clenching down on Ignis’ cock fitfully. 

  “Please…please…I…” Noct begged.

  “Yes…I know,” Ignis gasped, thrusting harder, faster, heat pooling in his gut, tightening.  He wasn’t going to last much longer, Noct even less so, his mewls turning to yowling cries, whole body tensing under Ignis’.

  Ignis opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth into Noctis’ neck, the motion of his hips becoming erratic as he approached orgasm.

  Noct caterwauled, ass like a vice around Ignis, as he came.

  Ignis held on, suckling at Noct’s neck, thrusts completely beast like now as he lost control completely, spilling into Noct’s ass, vision whiting out, his hearing muffled by the sound of blood rushing in his ears.  Noct slumped on the bed, taking Ignis with him, breath harsh, mouth open as he tried to suck in air.

  Ignis rolled them both onto their sides, curling around Noct’s back, still nestled inside.

  Noct was still purring, the vibration of it thrumming through Ignis’ chest.  He turned his head, and Ignis pressed kisses to his jaw, cheek, neck, murmuring his appreciation, how wonderful Noct felt.

  “I promise, next time, I will take my time with you,” Ignis whispered.

  “Mmm, maybe I’ll take my time with you instead,” Noct mumbled back.

  Ignis felt himself twitch at the thought, Noct rumbling at the feeling.  “We may need to put that thought on hold, Kitten.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the last planned chapter, or at least, it is at the moment. That may change.  
> Or I might be inspired to delve into some side stories in this AU, it's been fun writing Nyactis.  
> I have something super angsty that I am working on simultaneously so this was a nice break from that.  
> I am glad everyone seemed to enjoy it, thanks for reading


End file.
